heplionfandomcom-20200213-history
Iriond
Iriond (3rd planet around the star Dievs, a.k.a. "The Sun") is the birthplace of humanity, and is the most highly-developed world. Although there are indications of advanced societies in Rancent's world that are much older, Iriond boasts the oldest civilized race (i.e. humans) with a continuously-recorded history. Geography notes Between the mountain chains in Gulorien and Murania: Arathol Valley Political entity in Arathol Valley and neighboring regions: Golden Treaty Territory Golden Treaty Territory The GTT itself is administrated by a semi-autonomous government, influenced by the three major factions. Defense, “hard” international relations and foreign trade decisions are made by the three factions’ governments directly, by majority vote (2 out of 3), via specially-appointed representatives. Other major, non-urgent executive decisions are made by majority vote of the Executive Council, composed of 9 councilmen, 3 appointed by each faction, whose nominations are approved by majority vote of the GTT Parliament. The President makes day-to-day executive decisions and directly manages urgent affairs (the latter subject to further review and veto by the Executive Council), and is elected by popular vote and approved by majority vote of the Ex. Council. The ministerial cabinet is chosen by the President and approved by EC majority vote. Supreme Court ministers (9) are appointed by the EC and approved by Parliament. The GTT Parliament has 1/3 of its chairs automatically appointed to each faction’s supporting party, with representatives chosen by popular vote, with the position of Speaker of the House rotating between the three parties. Also located within the GTT (but independent of its government) is the Universal Forum, Iriond’s UN equivalent. Anyone who is born into the GTT or establishes permanent residence there for a certain period may apply for GTT citizenship, if citizenship in other countries is unavailable or renounced or if fleeing for political reasons. GTT citizens have safe conduct throughout the Core Worlds, as well as certain protections against extradition, as established in the Golden Treaty itself. Major lakes between Gulorien and Murania, N-S: Taham, Rhesda, Bergarth and Essead Abyron: Large country in eastern Murania, easily the most politically and economically influential one in the Union. The ruins of ancient Eugeron are in Abyron. Semkash: Large country that takes up most of Emish, and is highly influential in the Confederacy (although it has been eclipsed by Asheran powers for several centuries). Semkash Council of Ancients: A traditional part of Semkashan government, located in its capital, it is comprised of hundreds of Angulkinnar (dead Semkashans given a “second life” as paranormal disembodied beings), which deliberate by forming a “cloud” and communicating quietly in a networked structure. They also have individual pedestals which they use to consult with citizens. Kaldur: Small country in NE Murania that nonetheless has a considerable amount of economic power, as well as influence in the AFN’s political arena. Eugeron: Ancient empire from the Classical and Dark Ages, which dominated much of Murania and Gulorien at its highest (toward the end of the Classical Age). Arkech: Ancient, Classical-era empire rooted in southern Emish, which at its height (before the rise of Eugeron) dominated practically all of Emish and much of northwestern Gulorien. Lagash: Large, Golden-age era country that occupied much of Inyad, and was one of the major players on the political, cultural and (most remarkably) scientific arenas during the Golden Age. Lagashic was one of the main languages any learned person in Iriond was expected to learn. Broke apart during the wars that ended the Golden Age. Tarinnia: City in Gulorien where the Confederacy was founded (not its capital) Seat of the Golden Treaty Territory and Universal Forum (on the SE shore of Taham Lake): Eormish Confederacy major city on Taham Lake’s W shore: Unnar Union major city on Taham Lake’s E shore: Rewold AFN major city north of Taham Lake: Gilukkhar Capital of the Confederacy: Nimri (in mid-south Gulorien) Capital of the Union: Rewold Seat of the AFN Treaty: Gabadush (in NW Murania) Category:Planets